<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of a Shadow by Ashs_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043782">Memories of a Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Stories/pseuds/Ashs_Stories'>Ashs_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of Another Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually everyone is Touch starved, Based on a roleplay of a roleplay, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, No beta we die like everyone Aaron loves, The Shadow Knights are Touch Starved, cursing, people die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Stories/pseuds/Ashs_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of memories from a Shadow Knight, and their Family.<br/>(None of this is chronological, I'm not good at that)<br/>(This is based on a roleplay me and my friend did on Tumblr found at https://shadowknightvylad.tumblr.com/ it's an ongoing thing, and as things happen in the roleplay it will be updated here. You can find my friend here as Lovely_Shine(Yes I copy-pasted this from my other story, bite me /s))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Alegera/Aaron Lycan, Mentioned OC/OC - Relationship, Mentioned Vylad Ro'meave/Eugene Alegera, Mentioned Zane Ro'meave/Janus, Sasha Willows/Jeofrey Heaart, Vylad Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Vylad Ro'meave/Zenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of Another Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Shine/gifts">Lovely_Shine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It had been a particularly calm day for the family. Well, it <em>had</em> been up until the youngest two decided that calm meant boring. And two bored immortals is never a good thing. Which leads us to the problem at hand.The 'twins' had thought it would be a good idea to prank one of their brothers, something that has never ended well.</p><p> Vylad and Ash were plotting, they'd been plotting for the last hour. When they landed on the 'best' prank, and who they'd pull it on. Gene wouldn't know what hit him. Vylad had been tasked with convincing Gene to follow him, easier said than done. While Ash put as much glitter as they could in a small container, also easier said then done. Glitter gets everywhere. After finally convincing Gene to follow him, Vylad used as much self-control as he could not to smile.</p><p>  As they got closer to the 'study' (it's used for literally everything except what it's meant for) Gene started to feel...off. He looked at Vylad and with a straight face said "You aren't going to try anything are you?" Vylad, ever the cunning one, said "Nope, I'm not going to do anything." Which did little to ease the growing suspicion Gene felt, but he (foolishly) trusted Vylad's word. </p><p>  Ash was practically vibrating with excitement when they heard their brothers voices outside the door. And got into position.</p><p> The door was opened.</p><p> A flash of glitter.</p><p> The person at the door stilled.</p><p> And the 'twins' dissolved into giggles. Gene was frozen in place. Then a smug look crossed his face. "Well then, it's a bit unfair I'm the only one covered in glitter. You two did do <em>such</em> a good job planning this, you should be <em>rewarded</em>," The other two stilled, and the room was deathly quiet. A muttered 'oh shit' was all that was heard before they darted out of the room, Gene right behind them.</p><p> Gene caught Ash first and pulled them into a bear hug. Smearing as much glitter as he could on them. Ash fell to the floor dramatically announcing, "Vylad go on without me!" Gene laughed and chased after the still running Vylad. He couldn't catch up with the younger. Well, he couldn't until Vylad tripped. Gene grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him into a hug. Vylad tried to squirm away, but only succeeded in getting more glitter on himself.</p><p> </p><p>----An Hour Later----</p><p> </p><p> Sasha had come home to a house, and three very guilty looking 'children', covered in glitter. She was, to put it nicely, extremely annoyed. "Does anyone want to explain why there's glitter everywhere?" The guilty party just looked at each other shrugged and said "oops"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave suggestions for a chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fang Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting used to Sharper Teeth is Painful<br/>(Blood is mentioned in this chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The short ginger was sat in the middle of the room fiddling with their teeth. "mmm Mom my teeth hurt" The white-haired woman glanced up a warm look on her face, "Yeah, they're going to hurt. Your fangs are growing in Ash." Ash looked annoyed at this, "But why's it gotta hurt?" they whined. "I wouldn't complain, it could be worse. You could've had to deal with the pain all at once." an amused look crossed Sasha's face.  Ash ignored her and continued to mess with their fangs, tugging lightly. "Pulling on them only makes them hurt worse." Ash jerked up, only to be greeted with a slightly amused Gene. They stuck their tongue out, "You're all just bullying me," Ash whined. Sasha let out a small laugh at that "Sure we are." </p><p>--- </p><p> Ash was having a lovely day. Nothing had gone wrong, yet. They were curled up against the side of the couch, on the floor under a side table, and writing in their Journal. Everything was fine. They finished what they were doing in the Journal, set it on the table and yawned. And let out a loud "OW FUCK!" surprising everyone that heard them. They stuck out their, now bleeding, tongue and glared at the offending muscle. Well, tried to glare at it. Ash wiped some of the blood off their tongue and hissed in pain. "Hate these fangs", they muttered under their breath. </p><p>--- </p><p> They had been biting at their thumb when their fangs acted up again. A sharp tooth sinking into your thumb isn't something most people enjoy, Ash is not an exception to this. Tears burst to their eyes, blood welled from their thumb, and they winced in pain.  Ash rubbed the tears away with one hand and moved the bleeding thumb away from their fangs. Quietly wishing that this would end soon. </p><p>--- </p><p> Ash’s fangs grew in short. Not as short as Vylad’s, who has ‘kitten fangs’, but shorter than everyone else's. If anything, they couldn’t care less about how long their fangs were as long as they didn’t hurt anymore, they were fine with it. Of course, the others made jokes about how the two shortest members of the group had the shortest fangs. They laughed off and let the others enjoy the pranks the both of them set up. As long as everyone was having fun, nothing really mattered.  </p><p> That doesn’t mean Ash never accidentally bit themself again, but accidents happen and nothing bad ever came of it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Voices (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has angst, and minor spoilers for FTDOAS<br/>Murder mentions, self-depreciating thoughts,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 'They're just going to leave you,' the harsh voice said. Ash winced and said "No they won't, they won't leave me." Their voice was weak.</p><p>Ash had locked themself in their room, not wanting the others know what was happening. They had tried so hard to convince the others that the voice wasn't bothering them anymore, and they didn't want to worry the others.</p><p>'You're right.'</p><p>Ash hadn't been expecting that. "...what?" Their voice is quiet, barely above a whisper.</p><p>'You're right they won't leave you. You're a liability. When they get rid of you they're going to <em>kill you</em>, not leave you somewhere.'</p><p>"They-They wouldn't. They promised they wouldn't hurt me. They <em>won't</em> hurt me." Ash's voice sounds weak, even to themself, as tears start to stream out of their eyes. "You're just in my head, you-you can't do <em>anything</em>."</p><p>'I don't have to do anything, you prove your worthlessness by yourself. You hurt <em>everyone. </em>Why would they let you stay?'</p><p>Ash doesn't answer. They just lean against the wall they're sitting in front of, letting the tears stream freely. They allow the Voice to continue speaking it's lies and half-truths.</p><p>'You aren't going to disagree because you know I'm right. You're just going to keep hurting them until they leave, aren't you.'</p><p>They bring their knees up to their chest and try to make themself smaller. "Why do you keep doing this? You keep repeating yourself every time, but why me! Why am I the one you target!"</p><p>The Voice is silent.</p><p>There's a knock at the bedroom door, and Jeofrey's voice can be heard. "Ash are you okay?" He sounds concerned, worried.</p><p>Ash flinches slightly, but responds with a muffled "Yeah! I'm fine!"</p><p>"Okay then, I just thought I heard something." Jeofrey doesn't pry and he walks away.</p><p>'See, everyone leaves.'</p><p>"He left because I told him I was okay", Ash mutters.</p><p>'Continue to believe that'</p><p>----</p><p>Ash fell asleep on the floor with tears still falling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>